Walter C. Dornez
|-|Human Form= |-|Vampire Form= Summary Walter C. Dornez is the Hellsing Family butler and a former Master Vampire Hunter. As a youth, he fought Millennium alongside Alucard and was much more vulgar than he is in the present. Walter ultimately betrays Integra and the Hellsing Organisation and trades his humanity in exchange for vampiric power in hopes of fulfilling his life-long dream of defeating and destroying the vampire he once fought alongside. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B | At least 9-A Name: Walter C. Dornez Origin: Hellsing Gender: Male Age: 69 Classification: Enhanced Human, Former Master Vampire Hunter | Artificial Vampire Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Can effortlessly control a seemingly endless amount of micro-filament wires, Wire Shield, Can control other people via his wires | All previous abilities, Regeneration (Mid-Low, through it caused him to regress), Immortality (Type 1) Attack Potency: At least Wall level (Sliced through dozens of ghouls with a flick and can tear through vampires with relative ease, who can take bullets and long falls without any damage) | At least Small Building level (Easily ripped apart level 1 Alucard) Speed: Supersonic+ (Faster than Jan Valentine, casually dodged a hail of gunfire from dozens of assault rifles at once and remarked about how slow they were) | Hypersonic+ with High Hypersonic reactions (Kept up with Alucard) Lifting Strength: Superhuman | At least Class 10 Striking Strength: At least Wall Class | At least Small Building Class Durability: At least Wall level (Took a kick from Jan Valentine) | At least Small Building level Stamina: High (While he admits that he's noticeably winded after dealing with Jan Valentine, he's still more than capable of keeping up with Seras Victoria and is far more agile and energetic than any normal elderly person) | Limitless (Vampiric body never tires. Fought with Alucard for hours, but his the unstable nature of his transformation limits his combat activity) Range: Standard melee range, tens of meters with his micro-filament razor wires. Standard Equipment: Micro-Filament Razor Wires, razor sharp wires that move faster than Walter himself does, effortlessly slicing through multiple layers of steel and concrete with the slightest effort on his part Intelligence: Gifted. As a former Master Vampire Hunter, Walter is extremely well-versed in the supernatural and can tear his way through the undead with ease despite his aging body. He is privy to all of Hellsing's secrets and is a skilled actor and liar, orchestrating the attack on the Hellsing household and masking his betrayal until the moment he blatantly admitted it to his master and Alucard himself. In addition, he is also a skilled gunsmith, crafting custom firearms that became the preferred weapons of both Alucard and Seras Victoria, each fine tuned to match their wielder's attributes perfectly. After being rejuvenated, he showed even more proficiency with his wires, forming shields durable enough to stop Alucard's bullets, dragging Luke Valentine and the Hound of the Baskervilles around like a marionette, and slowing his descent by diggings his wires into the surrounding infrastructure. With these techniques he gave Alucard a great deal of trouble despite his body's rapidly deteriorating condition. Weaknesses: While his own stamina is above average, both of Walter forms have some limitation on his combat readiness (his human form was aging and weakened, while this vampiric form was unstable and constantly deteriorating), Walter is rather overconfident when he has the upper hand. When as a vampire, he should be vulnerable to sunlight, silver and blessed weapons. Notable Attacks/Techniques: WireShield.gif|Wire Shield WireMarionette.gif|Wire Marionette * Wire Shield: Walter forms a mesh net of wires that is sturdy enough to completely nullify the rounds from Alucard's Casull. * Wire Marionette: Walter inserts his wires into another living being, allowing him to control their bodies like a puppet to use his against his main target. Key: Human Walter | Vampire Walter Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Hellsing Category:Humans Category:Thread Users Category:Vampires Category:Immortals Category:Traitors Category:Antagonists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Body Puppetry Users Category:Tier 9